


Arabella's Wedding

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The end of the tale, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Arabella is married with all her siblings involved. A sweet fluffy end to the tale.





	Arabella's Wedding

“Ye look like an angel.” Jamie canna believe his baby is getting married. Arabella had meet her soul mate 18 months ago and he nervously asked for her hand a year later. Now he is preparing to walk her down the aisle.

“Thank you daddy. Can you believe it is almost time?”

“Nae. It is to soon.”

“Daddy, I am 22.”

“Aye. But still a baby in my eyes.” 

“And always will be.” 

“Aye.” Her engagement had set off a flurry of activity. She wanted all her siblings and her sister-in-law, as well as her niece and nephew, involved. Fergus and Marseille’s bairns, five year old Henry and three year old Lily Rose are to be ring bearer and flower girl. Sami and Marseille and Reuben and Rory are bridesmaids and groomsmen. 

Claire adjusts her veil, wiping tears from here eyes. “I also still see you as the little girl who first came to the center with your daddy. The little girl who's curls flew behind you as you swung.”

“And now I am to be a wife. Thank you Claire for being the mom that little girl needed and the mom and best friend that I need now. I wouldn’t be the woman I am now without you.”

“You are truly the best mom.” Sami adds, hugging her mom and then sister, “And I am not going to get through this without a flood of tears.”

“Nope. “ Claire agrees. “Jamie, go check on the men and then come and take our daughter to her groom.”

“Aye.”

“Arabella, Sami, Marseille, my daughters. I didn't give birth to any of you but I couldn’t love you or be more proud of you or love you more if I had. Just like with Reuben, Rory, and Fergus. I am one blessed woman. Then Marseille and Fergus gifted me with Lily and Henry. Sorry,” she stops to clear her throat and blow her nose,” I just love you guys so much.” Hugs and kisses, with many tears ensue. They are all thankful for the inventors of waterproof make-up.

“Listen son.” Jamie stands before his soon to be son-in-law. “I know you love my daughter and you would do nothing to hurt her. 

“Yes sir. No sir.” The nervous young man says. 

“Just remember that if that changes, her brother's and I will deal with you. It will not be pleasant.” Fergus, Rory, Reuben, and even little Henry, stand behind him. They all give Archie the same stern look.

“On my honor, no harm will come to her as long as I draw breath.”

“Good enough.” They all relax and resume getting ready for the ceremony.

“Are ye ready lass?” He stands, holding her arm, as they watch Reuben escort Henry and Lily down the aisle. They are next.

“Yes. I really love him daddy. It will be okay.”

“Hey, I am to be reassuring you.” He teases.

“Just your presence does that. Always has. I love you daddy.”

“I love you Arabella. Let's go meet yer groom.” They walk slowly down the aisle as everyone stands. Arabella’s eyes are on Archie, Jamie's on Claire. 

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“Her mom and I do.”

“We did good.” Claire says. They are watching the bride and groom dance. 

“We did.”

“We just have three more to go.”

“Oh god!” She laughs.

The End


End file.
